One Tree Hill Next Generation
by XxFraGileAndBrOkenXx
Summary: its the next genreration of trre hill nice reviews plz
1. Chapter 1

**One Tree Hill Next Generation!**

James Lucas Scott: Jamie is a nice boy but very much like his father when he was in high school he is also very protective of his little sister Lydia and doesn't thinks that he will ever find the one but will that change ?

Brianna Davis : Is the new girl in town long lost sister of Brooke Davis an a amazing singer and super smart. Believes that love conqueror's all and makes an instant hit with a certain blonde headed Scott and has a secrect past.

Lydia Scott: She is very much like her mother Best friends with Jude Baker and Brianna Davis her favourite thing to do is play her piano.

Jude Baker: Is a bit of a mummy's boy his secret crush is Lydia and loves hanging with his aunt Brianna is has the right heart but a moody attitude.

Lily Scott: Is very misunderstood and thinks she's on her own she adores her big brother Lucas for taking her in when her mum died. She is a rebellious teenage with a undercover secrect.

Davis Baker: Is a Jock and proper jerk until he meets Lily then his whole world changes.

Sawyer Scott: Is the head cheerleader and hates everyone and is out to get Brianna.

Watch this link for the opening of One Tree Hill Next Generation:


	2. 1x01 Today was the start of the Begining

**One Tree Hill Next Generation**

1x01 Today was the start of the beginning.

Jamie Lucas Scott walking down the stairs in his Pyjamas.

Haley: Jamie! you said you'd help me out at the cafe this morning.

Jamie: Shoot! sorry Mum I'll get dressed (Runs up stairs)

Haley: Boys!

Lydia: Tell me about it

Haley: What's wrong Lydia Bob

Lydia: Jude! (Throws her hands up in the air)

Haley: What's wrong you two are best bud's

Lydia: That's the problem

Haley: That your friends I'm confused

Lydia: Seem as I have to explain everything I want to be more

Haley: You like Jude this is so awesome

Lydia: Mom!

Haley: What my baby's found love

Lydia: Your embarrassing me (Runs off)

Haley: That's my job

Jamie: I'm back and dressed

Haley: Finally it took time car now!

Jamie: I'm coming chill woman

Haley: I heard that

Jamie: Sorry

Haley: Better hurry up.

Haley and Jamie set off in the car.

Lydia is upstairs putting on make-up.

Nathan: Why do always put make up on

Lydia: Because Make- Ups better

Nathan: Who says

Lydia: Everyone even mum.

Nathan: You win this on Lydia Bob

Lydia: I always win point to team Lydia

Nathan: Next time I will win

Lydia: You keep on dreaming dad

Nathan: Your evil just like your Mom

Lydia: So telling her that

Nathan: Don't!

Lydia: Give me twenty and my lips our sealed

Nathan gets his money out and gives it to her.

Lydia: Thanks daddy

Nathan: Yeah sure whatever

Lydia: Don't use that tone with me Father

Nathan: You are a mini Haley its scary.

Lydia: We know.

Nathan: Just breathe.

At the Baker Residence.

Brooke: Hey Julian ?

Julian: Yeah!

Brooke: Where's Jude ?

Julian: On his way to see Lydia why

Brooke: Good I thought I lost him again

Julian: Again? When was the first time?

Brooke: Nowhere nothing

Doorbell Ring's

Brooke: Saved By the bell

Brooke goes to answer the door and see's a teenage brunette who look's like a mini Brooke.

Brooke: Hello?

Brianna: Hi is this the Baker residence

Brooke: Yup not to be rude but who's asking?

Brianna: I'm Brianna Davis

Brooke: Wait sorry did you just day your last name's Davis ?

Brianna: Yeah I'm looking for my sister Brooke.

Brooke: As in Brooke Davis.

Brianna: Yeah

Brooke: Well hey Lil sis it's Me Brooke

Brianna: Brooke ?

Brooke: Yeah! It's Me!

Brooke and Brianna give each other a big hug.

Brooke: Come In

Brianna: Thanks

Brooke: What Brings you here

Brianna: Mum died

Brooke: What Sh-she died

Brianna: Yeah I'm sorry to just barge in but your the only family I have left.

Brooke: Sh sh Honey I'm hear.

Brianna: I know this is really rude but can I stay with you for a while

Julian: Hey Brooke who's this?

Brooke: Julian meet your sister in law Brianna this is Julian, Julian this is Brianna.

Brianna: Nice to meet you

Julian: Likewise

Brooke: Is it Ok if she stay's with us for a while.

Julian: Sure it would be my pleasure.

Brianna: Thank you so much! You guys are amazing

Brooke: We know.

Brianna: So what happens know.

Brooke: I have an idea do you wanna meet some friends of mine?

Brianna: Yeah sure that would be great.

At Karen's Cafe.

Haley: Jimmy Jam Can you get me the flyers for open mic night from the car ?

Jamie: Sure Jimmy Jam to the Rescue... Again

Brooke and Brianna Pull up into Karen's Cafe.

Brooke: Hey Hale's

Haley: Brookie

Brooke and Haley give each other a small hug.

Haley: Um.. Who's this.

Brooke: Oh Sorry this is MY SISTER Brianna

Haley: Wow you have a sister Oh anyways Hi Brianna I'm Haley

Brianna: Hey Haley Nice to meet you..You are as nice and pretty as Brooke described.

Haley: Aww thanks Brooke she's so Nice and small

Brianna: Uh thanks.

Haley: How old are you sweetie

Brianna: I just turned 17

Brooke: Oh she'll be in the same Year as Jimmy Jam

Haley: Oh Brianna Honey Good Luck.

Brianna: Why ?

Haley: Because My son is acting like a bit of a jerk to people other than his family.

Brooke: Oh Yeah I remember when he tried to

Haley: Let's Not bring it up.

Brianna: If its Ok I'm gonna wait in the car I'm tired from the flight.

Brooke: Okay meet ya there in a few.

Brianna: Thanks Very Nice meeting you Haley.

Haley: You to Sweetie

Brianna Goes to the car.

Jamie comes back to the Cafe.

Jamie: I Just saw a well smokin girl with Brown hair and tanned skin who was a shorty.

Brooke: That Shorty is my sister.

Jamie: You have a sister?

Haley: Yes She does and don't mess her up she is a lovely girl.

Jamie: Fine but Brooke your sister is hot.

Brooke: Jamie!

Jamie: Sorry ?

Haley: She will be the only girl in your year you haven't flirted with.

Jamie: If you say she's a nice girl I respect that.

Haley: 5,4,3,2,1

Jamie: I'm gonna say hello.

Brooke: Fine but no funny business

Jamie: You got it chief.

Brianna sitting on the bonet of Brookes Car and Jamie comes up to her.

Brianna: Hi

Jamie : Hey I'm Jamie

Brianna: Ah Your the one your mum told me to beware of .

Jamie: Wow My mum must of liked you

Brianna: Anyway I'm Brianna

Jamie Thats A nice name

Brianna: Thanks So is Jamie.

Jamie: Thanks

Brianna: Your welcome Scott.

Jamie: How did you know

Brianna: Brooke.

Jamie: Ah well played Davis.

Brianna: How did you know.

Jamie: Brooke

Brianna: So well played Scott.

Jamie: I'm gonna stick by you your not that bad.

Brianna: You either Scott You either.

Jamie: Catch ya round Davis.

Brianna: Seeya Scott.

Brianna and Brooke get into the car and go home.

Haley: So Jame what do you think of Brianna.

Jamie: Oh Davis she's Great

Haley: Oh really.

Jamie: Yeah

Haley: Do like, like her .

Jamie: I'm not talking crushes and doing each others pedicures.

Haley: Fine!.

At the Rivercourt With Lydia and Jude.

Jude: So are we gonna study for this Exam.

Lydia: Oh yeah sure lets crack on with it.

Jude's Phone rings

Lydia: Who is it.

Jude: My mum she said there's someone I have to meet sorry catch ya later ?

Lydia: Sure.

Back with the Bakers.

Jude comes threw the door.

Jude: Hey Mom

Brooke: Hey Jude this is your aunt Brianna

Jude: Hey Aunt Bree I'm Gonna Call you that.

Brianna: Cool thanks Jude.

Jude: Your welcome.

Davis: Aunt Brianna.

Brianna: What ?

Davis: Don't you wanna Give your favourite nephew a shopping spree you know Aunt to Nephew.

Brianna: How about No.

Brooke: Guys Aunt Brianna is gonna be living with us for quite a while No conning her out of money.

Davis: Fine.

Brianna: Not to be rude but I pick Jude.

Davis: What for?

Brianna: Let me think Everything.

Davis: Ahh Mean.

Brianna: Yeah Not really.

Jude: She's Got A Point.

Brianna: A hahaha ha.

Davis: Evil

Jude: Say's You.

Brianna: Good one.

At the Scott House.

Lydia,Jamie,Nathan and Haley are Eating dinner.

At the Baker House.

Brianna, Davis , Jude and Brooke and Julian are all watching TV together.

Brianna Voiceover: I knew today that is was the beginning of something amazing.

End Of Episode!


	3. 1x02: Things We Just Dont Want to Belive

1x02: Thing's We Just Don't Want to believe.

At the Rivercourt 

Lydia: So who's this girl you and mum were talking about.

Jamie: I don't know what you mean.

Lydia: Just Give me her name dofus

Jamie: Fine Brianna.

Lydia: As in Brianna Davis

Jamie: You Know her.

Lydia: Yeah Me Jude, and Her where hanging out while Davis were out and Brulian were shopping.

Jamie: Brulian?

Lydia: Stands for Brooke and Julian.

Jamie: Ah

Lydia: You fancy Brianna.

Jamie: Do not! You fancy Jude.

Lydia: Do not!

Jamie: Do too!

Lydia: Do not!

Jamie: Do too!

Lydia: Do not!

Jamie: Do not!

Lydia: Do too!

Jamie: Tricked ya!

Lydia: (Sticks her tongue out) Evil!

Jamie: Been called worse.

Lydia: Like what?

Jamie: Your 15I'm 17 **( I made there age a bit closer or else it would be two far away)**

Lydia: What does that mean.

Jamie: I'm saving both of use for a Mouth full of soap.

Lydia: Ughh! Now that I think of it don't wanna know.

Jamie: wise choice Lydia Bob.

Lydia: Thanks James Lucas

Lydia & Jamie: Scott.

Lydia and Jamie Laughing drinking 7up.

Jude: Hey Guys.

Jamie: Hey Jude what are you doing its 10:30.**(at night just in case u were wondering)**

Jude: Hanging out with Aunt Brie.

Lydia: Where are they?

Jude: Just coming.

Brianna: what up Scott Lyd

Lydia: Hey Brianna.

Jamie: Miss Davis.

Brianna: Yeah Save it.

Jamie: Touchy this evening.

Jude: She's On her Blob

Brianna: Jude!

Jamie: What's a Blob?

Brianna& Lydia: Worst time of month!

Jamie: Ah

Brianna: Dude! That's Personal.

Lydia: Yeah Like Crushes and brother's get it out of you.

Everyone Looks at her.

Lydia: What! It annoys me !

Brianna: Sure.

Jude: Lyd I'll race ya.

Lydia: Your on!.

Jamie: How's Tree Hill.

Brianna: Good I'm Just Happy I'm around Family.

Jamie: Why weren't you around family before?.

Brianna: My dad was never round My mum Business trips now she's dead.

Jamie:Im so sorry

Brianna: Its fine Scott.

Jamie: You act so strong.

Brianna: Been raising myself since I was 13 I had to act strong.

Jamie: You amaze me.

Jamie wrap's His arm around Brianna and she leans into his chest.

Brianna: Your Comfy.

Jamie:(chuckles) Thanks and your warm.

Lydia: Bramie is having a moment,

Jude: Bramie ?

Lydia: Yeah Brianna and Jamie!

Jude: Ahh good one Lydia Bob.

Lydia: Thanks Baker.

Jude: Your always welcome.

Lydia: Aw stop it!

Jude: Your Blushing.

Lydia: You got me.. Not!

Jude: What ever Cutie.

Lydia: Cutie?

Jude: Your so small.

Lydia: Not Funny

Jude: It so is.

The Next Day. First Day Back at Tree Hill High.

Brianna walking into school and notices Lily.

Brianna: Hey

Lily: Hi Newbie.

Brianna: I'm Brianna

Lily: Lily.

Brianna: Do you mind if I hang out with you.

Lily: Not at all I don't mind you that much.

Brianna: Thanks you either?

Lily: I can tell were gonna be good friends.

Brianna: Yay!

Lily: Come on Brie Let's get you to class.

Brianna: Yup let's get going Lil's

Lily and Brianna link arm's and Giggle going into Class.

With Sawyer and Jamie.

Jamie: Hi Peyton.. Wait Sawyer.

Sawyer: Good One Coz.

Jamie: I know Let's Get to Class.

Sawyer: Wait A second.

Jamie: What?

Sawyer: There's A New Girl.

Jamie: And?

Sawyer: Let's Act like She doesn't exist.

Jamie: Ignore her?

Sawyer: I like how you think Jimmy Jam.

Jamie: No that's not what I meant

Sawyer: What Ever Where doing that Now.

Jamie: Soy No!

Sawyer: Why Not.

Jamie: Doesn't Matter.

Sawyer: Then We can do it.

Jamie: Fine!.

Jamie and Sawyer walk into a Class The Same Class as Lily And Brianna.

Sawyer: (Pointing to Brianna) There She is.

Jamie: Do We Have to?

Sawyer: Yes! Ugh!.

Mr. Fowling: Hello There's A new Student with us today Please Everyone Give a Warm Welcome to Brianna Davis.

Everyone Except Sawyer And Jamie Wave.

Sawyer: I don't see a new student You Jamie?

Jamie: No! Not at all.

Brianna Give's Jamie Looks that could kill.

Lily: Shut Up Sawyer!

Sawyer: Bring it I can tell MY dad it was your fault.

Lily: Well he's MY brother.

Brianna: Wait Are most the people here Related.

Lily, Sawyer & Jamie: Pretty Much.

Brianna: Thanks For Just Clearing that Up.

Jamie: Your Welcome.

Brianna: Shut Up I Wasn't Talking to you!.

Sawyer: Whoa Newbie's Got an Attitude.

Brianna: Do You Want Me To Show you Attitude ?

Sawyer: Maybe I Do!

Brianna: Oh It's On!

Sawyer: Oh Yeah.

Brianna Lunge's At Sawyer So Jamie and Lily Hold her Back!.

Jamie: Damn She's Strong.

Brianna: (Laughs) I know.

Lily: Brie She's Not Worth it!.

Brianna: She's Right I have to Much Self Respect for this.

Brianna Walks Out the Class Room.

Jamie: Brianna Wait!

Jamie Runs After Her.

Sawyer: (Stomping Her Foot) Jamie!.

Lily: Oh Look He Left You.

Sawyer: Shut it.!

Lily: No I rather Not!

Sawyer Just give's Her Evil's.

With Brianna & Jamie At the Rivercourt.

Brianna Sitting On the Bleacher Watching The Water.

Jamie: (Softly) Brie.

Brianna: Wow You Know my Name.

Jamie: I'm Sorry.

Brianna: You Know What Jamie I Want to Believe you But I'm N-N-ot Sure.

Jamie: Why Not?

Brianna: Because I Know your Type Act Innocent 'Accidently' Do Something Stupid, Then Let People Hurt.

Jamie: I Can Honestly Say I'm Not going to Hurt you.

Brianna: That's What they all say.

Jamie: Please Brianna Sienna Davis I need to see your Brown Eye's Light up when you hear the word Ewe.

Brianna: Yeah I'm Disgusting But Wait How Did you Know My First Name.

Jamie: Because I care.

Brianna: That Doesn't Make Sense.

Jamie: You Told and I remembered Every word That You Said ,You Love the Colour Purple You Can Play Guitar You've Been On your Own Since You where 13.

Brianna: Wow! You do care.

Jamie: Told You Miss Davis.

Brianna: You where Right Again Scott.

Jamie: I Always Am.

Brianna: Good Look's Charms and Modest.

Jamie: So you think I'm Good Looking.

Brianna: Ego!

Jamie: So on a Scale to 1 to 10 How Good Looking Am I?

Brianna: Drop it!

Jamie: No!

Brianna: Later Scott.

Jamie: Bye Miss Scott.

Brianna: No It's Davis You Already Want to Marry WOW!

Jamie: N-n-o It's J-u-s-tt.

Brianna Give Jamie A kiss On the Cheek.

Brianna: Bye 'Hubby'.

With Jude And Davis At the Baker Household.

Davis: How's You and The girlfriend.

Jude: Me and Lydia aren't an Item or Anything Were Just Best Friends.

Davis: Who Said Anything About Baby Scott.

Jude: I-It's J-Just that Everyone Thinks We Like Each Other.

Davis: Yeah Sure..Thinks More Like Knows.

Jude:What?

Davis Smirks To Himself.

Davis: Nothing.


	4. 1x03: When Love Takes Over

1x03: When Love Takes Over.

At the Baker Residence.

Brianna is Knocking on the Bathroom door.

Brianna: Yo! Davis Hurry up!

Davis: Chill Woman!

Brianna: I gotta Pee!

Davis Comes out of the Bathroom with a comb.

Davis: (points to himself) This needs perfection.

Brianna:(Points to herself) This needs to Pee.

(Downstairs with Jude and Brulian)

Jude: Mom?

Brooke: Yeah Hun.

Jude: Do you think Lydia like's Me?

Brooke: Course your Best Buds.

Julian: Babe he means Like as in Like ,Like.

Brooke: Boy! She is melting Over you like Snow in July.

Jude: What does Mom Mean?

Julian: Lydia like's you as much as you like her.

Jude: At least Dad can understand what mum's Saying.

Julian: Many Years of practise Buddy.

Jude: Ah!

Brianna Comes Downstairs.

Jude: Hey Aunt Brie.

Brianna: Good Morning Everyone!

Julian: Morning Brie How did you sleep ?

Brianna: Really Well thank you.

Brooke: Don't Worry Hun.

Lydia Bob walks through the door.

Lydia: Hi Everyone!

Jude: Hey Lyd.

Lydia: Where's Jude?

Brulian, Jude and Brianna: Doing his Hair.

Brianna: Again!

At the Scott Residence.

Haley: Jamie! Get Your Butt out of bed!.

Jamie: I'm Up.

Haley: Sorry why are you up so early?

Jamie: Just Visiting Brianna.

Haley: Ok.

Jamie: Bye Mom!

Haley: Bye Sweetie.

Jamie goes out the door.

Nathan: Where's he of to?

Haley: To see Brianna.

Nathan: Brianna as In Brooke's Sister.

Haley: Yeah.

Nathan: Well she'll make a good daughter in law.

Haley stares at him weirdly.

Nathan: She likes charlotte bobcats.

Haley: You don't play for them.

Nathan: But when I did I was her favourite.

Haley: Ah!

Nathan: Exactly.

Haley: Do you Know who my favourite Bobcat was ?

Nathan: Who?

Haley Kisses Nathan Passionately.

Nathan: (Fake's Surprise) Me?.

Haley: Nah.

Haley walks away.

Nathan: Good one It was a Joke right.

Back To the Baker Household.

The doorbell rings.

Brianna: I'll get it.

Brianna Opens the door to a surprise.

Brianna: Scott? What are you doing here?

Jamie: I need your help!

Brianna: What do you mean help?

Jamie: Your like an A student right ?

Brianna: Near enough why?

Jamie: I Need a Tutor.

Brianna: You Just think you can turn up here and think I'll say yes.

Jamie: No But Your the Nicest Smartest Person I know.

Brianna: Just Ask Lily.

Jamie: You Would really Put your Best friend through that.

Brianna: No But here are the term's.

Jamie: Kay.

Brianna: You have to Act at least like you know me.

Jamie: Will do.

Brianna: Number 2.

Jamie: There's a 2.

Brianna: Yes Now shut up 2. Be Nice to people because your a Jerk

Jamie: I'm Not Why Should I Be Nice?

Brianna: Cause If you don't You'll drive everyone away Well more than You Already Have.

Jamie: No I wont! Shut your Stupid Parentless Face.

Brianna: You will Cause you already Have Never Come Near me Again If you Know what's Good for you.

Brianna Slam's the door and runs up to her bedroom crying.

Brooke: What's going on?

Julian: I'm Not sure.

Lydia: Jamie Said he was stopping by here.

Jude: Uh Oh.

Brooke: Why?

Jude: Jamie Is an absolute jerk at the moment he made 5 people Cry yesterday.

Brooke: I'm Gonna Check On her.

At the Rivercourt.

Jamie: I'm A douche.

Jude: Yes You Are.

Jamie: Really?

Lydia: She's Literally crying.

Jamie: Ugh! I didn't Mean To She Said I was Un Nice.

Jude: Point Proven.

Jamie: Wait I made her Cry.

Lydia: You called her Stupid and Parentless.

Jamie: I hate My self right Now.

Jude: You should do.

Jamie: What Should I do.

Lydia: Look In your Heart.

Jamie: What are you Saying I love her.

Lydia: Pretty Much.

Jamie: I'm Not In love I've Known Her For Like

Jude: So ?

Jamie: Its too soon to be In Love.

Lydia: Stop Arguing You Know Its the truth.

Jamie: I'm Not sure.

Lydia: Jamie can I ask you a Question ?

Jamie: Sure.

Lydia: How Do you feel that Brianna's Crying?

Jamie: I feel Like I hate My Self and It Kind of Hurts that she's Crying.

Jamie's Just Randomly Smiling.

Lydia: Why are you Smiling?

Jamie: Just thinking About something Brie Said.

Lydia: What is it?

Jamie: _ (flashback) Jamie wrap's His arm around Brianna and she leans into his chest._

_Brianna: Your Comfy._

_Jamie:(chuckles) Thanks and your warm._

Lydia: Your Smiling about Brie.

Jamie: Oh Yeah! What am I gonna do?

Jude: Your Feelings Your Heart.

Jamie: Thanks Guys.

At the Baker Household.

Lily: Hun don't Cry.

Brianna: But He said he wouldn't hurt me _(flashback)_ _Brianna: Because I Know your Type Act Innocent 'Accidently' Do Something Stupid, Then Let People Hurt._

_Jamie: I Can Honestly Say I'm Not going to Hurt you._

Lily's Phone Buzzes.

Lily: One Sec

Brianna: Kay.

Lily: Jamie! What do you want!

Jamie (On the Phone): I Need your help.

Lily: No!

Jamie: Please I Need Brie Back in my Life.

Lily: You Like her?

Jamie: Either that or Even Love.

Lily: OMG.

Jamie: Please Lily Please I Need Her.

Lily: Fine Mr. Desperate.

Jamie: So the Plan is...

At The Rivercourt.

Lydia: How've You Been?

Jude: Good! You?

Lydia: Confused.

Jude: About What?

Lydia: Nothing.

Jude: Tell me!

Lydia: Jude I said It was Nothing.

Jude: Lydia I can tell when Your Lying Tell Me!

Lydia: No.

Jude: Please!

Lydia: No.

Jude: Just Tell me!

Lydia: Fine You!

Jude: What About me?

Lydia: I'm Not Sure But I'm Just Confused .

Jude: I'm I think You Know why your Confused.

Lydia: That's The Problem I'm Honestly Not Sure.

Jude: If You Say you Don't Know I believe you.

Lydia: Good.

At the Baker Household.

Davis: How's She Holding up.

Lily: Put it this Way She's Still Under the Bed Covers.

Davis: I feel so Bad On her.

Lily: Me to.

Davis: I like Your Hair.

Lily: Um Thanks.

Davis: Anyways Bye Lily.

Lily: Later Davis.

Brianna Still Under Her bedcovers.

Lily: Come on We should Go to the Rivercourt.

Brianna: Why Should I?

Lily: Please.

Brianna: Fine.

Brianna comes out of her bed in her Pyjamas.

Lily: Could have dressed nicer but ok.

Brianna: It's Only a Walk.

Lily: I know but still.

Brianna: Let's Just Walk.

At the Rivercourt.

Lydia: So are you sure this is Gonna Work.

Jamie: I hope so.

The Rivercourt is covered in Rose Petals and Candles and Jamie's standing there with Purple Rose.

Lydia: This is So Romantic.

Jamie: Did you Bring the IPod Speakers?

Jude: Yeah What song Are you Gonna Play?

Jamie: Uh...

With Lily And Brianna.

Brianna: Why do I have to Wear A blindfold.

Lily: Its a Friendship Think.

Brianna: Weird but Fine.

Lily: Thanks.

There Nearly at the Rivercourt.

Brianna: Can you hear Smile by Uncle Kracker.

Lily: No

Brianna: Well I can .

Lily Remove's Brianna's Blind Fold.

Lily: Look on the Floor.

Brianna: Why?

Lily: Just do it.

Brianna is Shocked to see I LOVE YOU in Purple Rose petals.

?: Do you Like it.

Brianna recognised that voice Immediately.

Brianna: Jamie You did this.

Brianna Look's Up.

Jamie feels Guilty Looking at her tear stained face.

Jamie: I did it for you.

Brianna: Why?

Jamie: Because I was Just Randomly Smiling for no reason until I realized I was Thinking About you.

Brianna: Is that it?

Jamie: No reason Number 2 Love doesn't make the world go 'round; love is what makes the ride worthwhile.

Brianna: So Number 2 is Just a Random Romantic Quote.

Jamie: Kind of Number 3 listen to the song.

Brianna: I've heard it before I love it.

Jamie: I know So back to reason 3 You Make me Smile Like the Sun Fall out of bed and Sing like a Bird.

Brianna: Really Know.

Jamie: Yes.

Brianna: So do you Love me?

Jamie: Do I love you?

Brianna: That's What I said Now Answer!

Jamie: Look at the rose petals.

Brianna: I know But I want you to say it.

Jamie: Okay Brianna I Love You and I know we've Known Each Other 3 Months But I Love you When I first saw you, you took my breath away When you first talked to me, I couldn't think  
>When you touched me, I got shivers all through my body.<p>

Brianna: I Love You too.

Jamie: Good.

Brianna: Good.

Brianna walks up to Jamie and Put's Her Arm Around Jamie's Neck Jamie Protectively Put's His Arm Around Her Waist.

Brianna: One Last Rule.

Jamie: From this Morning.

Brianna: Yes.

Jamie: I am Sorry About that,

Brianna: I should think You Are.

Jamie: So Last Rule.

Brianna: Kiss Me.

Jamie: Kiss You? Are You Sure?

Brianna: Just Kiss Me Already Don't Leave Me Hanging Scott!.

Jamie Laughs then Leans In and Kisses Her and She Kisses Back. They Both Pull Away.

Brianna: Your Not A Bad Kisser Scott.

Jamie: You Either Miss Scott.

Lily: Awe!.

Lydia: Totally!

Jude: You Are Such Girls.

Davis: We Know.

Lily, Lydia and Jude Look at him.

Davis: I mean they Are Such Girls.

Lily: Sure.

**A:N: What Do You Want to Happen Next and Do you Like the Bramie (Brianna and Jamie) Relationship. **

**Please Review.**


End file.
